


Hell in Paradise

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (sort of), Accidental Incest, Aerobics!Hux, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Anger Management, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Bachelor AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Closeted Character, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeslut, Comeslut Kylo Ren, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Hux, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Humor, Hux Backstory, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Internalized Homophobia, It's actually really funny!, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is needy, Kylo and Hux are basically competing for Asshole of the year award, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Not all of the characters listed even have dialouge tho..., Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Short Chapters, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, These tags are a mess... lol, This entire fic takes place in like three days btw, Top Armitage Hux, Unsafe Sex, Well.... sort of. Haha, and this is a KYLUX fic!!!, bachelor in paradise crossover, biromantic but homosexual Kylo Ren, bros being bros, even though this is tagged as Kylo x Rey I swear to you nothing happened between the two!, i'm not taking this too seriously so I don't expect you to, ☜-(ΘLΘ)-☞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is pretending to be straight on national tv in order to promote his father's business, but will a very attractive man blow his cover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straight™ People, Televised BS, and Lies.. Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao I wrote this fic in one sitting. It wasn't even beta-d. 
> 
> But ya know what? It's my birthday (Aug. 23!) and I'm VERY proud of this fic, and this fic idea! Haha, it came to me when I was watching, "Bachelor in Paradise".. honestly... the show is a mess, but I can't look away! 
> 
> (If you haven’t watched it, or have no idea what it is, check [this](http://abc.go.com/shows/bachelor-in-paradise/about-the-show) out!)
> 
> But tbh, you don’t need to ever watch an episode to understand how this show works imo!
> 
> Haha, anyway... enough babbling. Please enjoy this mess!!!

“Phasma I just, I need you to know that,” Hux had to took a pause. His emotions were all over the place. “Phasma, I’m falling for you more and more each and every day. Coming here I didn’t think I’d meet anyone who’s so open, loving and understanding.. Phasma I-” Hux took a deep breath. “Phasma, I love you.”

Phasma looked down on him and sniffled. She gripped his hands tighter.

“Awww, Hux, I feel the same way.” Phasma beamed before Hux leaned forward and kissed her. It was chaste, Phasma’s lips tasted like the cherry chapstick that she always used.

_Aaaaaannnddd cut!_ The camera crew turned off the cameras and Hux immediately pulled back. He gripped Phasma’s hands and lead them away from the crew and handlers. Once they were away Hux glanced at Phasma and her shit-eating grin. He tried to contain his smile but he immediately lost it.

Phasma leaned against a palm tree and laughed with him.

“Oh Phasma, “I’m falling for you!” She mocked him and they both laughed even harder. Hux wiped away a tear.

“Shut up! You bitch!” Hux tried to sound insulted but it came out all wrong.

“Haha, these heteros are so fucking stupid.” Phasma plopped down on the sand and leaned back, still giggling.

“Uhhh, Phasma… you’re straight.”

“Yea but I’m not Straight ™... with a capital S and ™ symbol!”

“True.” Hux agreed with her.  And it was true! Any straight girl pretending to be in love with a very gay guy like Hux, on national tv deserved an honorary gay ™ award.

They both instantly hit it off. Both of them from the UK, both were military brats,  and both of were in Paradise, not to find love, but for their own personal gain. Phasma was there just for fun, but she knew that she’d never find love on Bachelor in Paradise. The whole show was set up and fake. And Hux was there to help promote his father’s gun business. He hoped to take over it one day. Hux was in charge of PR, and he convinced his father that doing a show like this one, would make their company look cool and young.

It was true, their gun sales went up, as did Hux and Phasma’s fame. Everyone in America loved the oddball brits. They even had an hashtag #NoonegivesaPhux, that come every Monday and Tuesday night, would trend on twitter! They were known for their strong and sarcastic personalities. Everyone else in Paradise hated them, but it didn’t matter because every week they gave each other their rose. There was no way to vote them off.

Their plan was.. Well brilliant. They watched every week as couples formed and broke up. This season was one of the craziest yet. And Phasma and Hux were the last “couple” who’d been there since day one. Everyone else was new.

There was Finn and Rey. “America’s Sweethearts” Hux hated them. “Poe and Jessica”, who Hux felt like was a little forced, and the only person who wasn’t coupled together; Mitaka. Hux felt a _little_ bit bad for Mitaka, he could tell that he sort of liked Phasma, and it wasn’t his fault that he came in late. It was the damn network. But at the end of the day, Hux wouldn’t allow himself to get caught up in his emotions. He wasn’t here to make friends, he was here to lounge around all day on a Mexican beach, pretend to be straight, and gossip with Phasma. And so far his plan was going perfect.

This was the last week in paradise. Hux told Phasma two weeks ago that he’d propose to her on the finale to really sell home their relationship. They’d have a wedding and get divorced like two years later. They were so close, that Hux knew that could make a marriage and living together work.

“One more week of this mess Phasma. Then you and me are back on a plane to the UK, where you’ll pretend to be my wife, dad’ll retire and give me control of the company, and we’ll live-”

“Oooohhhhh look there’s a new guy!” Phasma cut him off. Hux scowled before he turned and saw the most beautiful man in the whole world.

_Damn._


	2. KYLO’S CONFESSIONAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes @Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this was edited slightly because I feel like Kylo wasn't enough of an asshole. So I had to #stepitup (8/25/16 9:16 PM)

“Hi I’m Kylo Ren. I’m 24. I live in Los Angeles California. And I am a professional TV watcher. I get paid to sit around and watch tv. Luckily sitting on the couch all day hasn't stopped me from maintaining my shape." Kylo smirked into the camera. His handler mouthed at him to keep going. Kylo nodded and cleared his throat.

“Right, Haha. Ummm. You might remember me from Rey’s season. We didn’t really hit it off, on account of her being a terrible human being. And when I found out that she’s my half sister, so I decided to leave that season. But I’m back! America didn't really get to see the real me, and I feel like I was painted in a bad light. I’m taking another chance at love! I know that there’s only a week, left… but I… I ummm.. I hope to uhh, uhhhmmm…” His voice trailed off.

“FUCKING HELL!” Kylo swore and kicked at the sand.

CUT! The camera man rolled his eyes, and stopped rolling. Kylo’s handler moved towards him. She was skinny, but tall. She wore a casual black and white tee and some black leggings. She had thick eyebrows, and she was wearing a deep black Hijab. She was very beautiful, and Kylo thought that if he didn’t have a preference for guys, he’d totally bang her.

“Kyyyyyyyyllooooo, baby.. Listen. Why are you here?” Bazine questioned. She clasped onto his shoulder and squeezed it slightly for reassurance.

“To look at beautiful women all day while drinking free alcohol.” Kylo deadpanned. Bazine smiled and chuckled at him. Bazine was one of the few handlers and crew who not only could handle Kylo's shitty personality, but  _encouraged_ it. He couldn't tell if it was because she liked it, or if because it helped with ratings.

“Haha, we’d all love to lounge on the beach and drink! Kylo you’re here for something even better… you’re here to..." Her voice trailed off and she waited for him to finish the show's ridiculous slogan. 

Kylo sighed, "To find love.." 

"To find love!" Bazine practically chanted in unison with him. Kylo rolled his eyes at her. But his eyes were caught on a beautiful man sitting on the beach. 

Shit, it was Hux! _Alex Hux_. The man who made it to the finale of the very first season of "The Bachelorette". He was ruthless, and the other men on that season hated him for his brash and painfully honest attitude. He was supposed to be charming, every girl's dream rolled into a ginger, British, asshole. 

Kylo's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Hux. He was gorgeous, it was unfair. 

Kylo already hated him.

 


	3. Boys, Boys, Boys

He was tall. Not as tall as Phasma, but taller than Hux. He was pale and his arms and legs were covered in dark spots. His tank top tee and shorts showed off his body in such a perfect way.  Hux could feel his mouth water, as his eyes rolled over the man’s muscular body. Even though Hux couldn’t see his face, he knew that he’d probably like that about the man too. 

“Who do you think it is?” 

“I have no idea Phasma.. No idea.” Hux bit his lips and urged his boner to go away. He cursed himself for being born in a world where straight was the “norm”. 

“Dude, you’re drooling!”

“What?!” Hux slapped his hand against his lower lip and Phasma laughed. 

“Not literally, you dolt! You’re drooling over that man! I can tell.” 

“Ya, well it doesn’t fucking matter. He’s on a show for straight people!” 

Phasma laughed at him, and got up from the sand where they had been laying. 

“Where are  _ you  _ going?”

“To the bar, to go introduce myself!" Phasma responded like it was the most obvious thing since 2+2=4.

Hux pouted, this was not what he needed. He couldn’t believe that he’d been able to have other beautiful men surrounding him (Finn, Poe, Mit-yikes maybe not) and not wanna jump their bones as much as he did the others. What was it about him that turned Hux on so much?

“Come on, you dork! We can go introduce ourselves  _ and  _ have a cocktail. He probably has a date card. Let’s just go!” Phasma had a point. And he was curious to see who the guy would chose when it comes to dates. There weren’t too many choices, although the network would probably send in more girls tomorrow. 

Phasma held out her hand for Hux to take, which he did reluctantly. 

  
This was going to be hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol... i kindaaa feel bad for that Mitaka comment. ಠ益ಠ


	4. Kylo vs. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol Kylo and Hux's first interaction goes.. less than desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This fic and chapter isn't me throwing shade towards Reylo! Haha, it's just for comedic purposes.

Hux remembered Kylo instantly, when he got a closer look at him. Who could forget the terrible mess that was Kylo Ren? Especially his season. 

There was a select few fans who thought that Rey and Kylo belonged to each other, but they argued so much on camera. It was a shock that he was even allowed to stay on the show, with him being a total ass. And when it came out that they were siblings… well, the show’s ratings went up. And ABC had to publicly state that they had no idea that they were related and that ABC does  _ not  _ approve of incest or support incest in anyway. 

Hux tried not to think about Kylo’s past mishaps or his solid bod as he sat down in the sand with the other men who were left on the show. The cameras were rolling and naturally Kylo had a date card. He pulled all of the men aside to talk about who’s with who, and try to figure out he was going to ask. Unluckily for Kylo all the women were taken. 

“Ya,  _ I’m  _ with Rey.” Finn stated proudly. 

“Oh,  _ you’re  _ with Rey?” Kylo snorted. 

“Why’s that so hard to believe?” Finn demanded to know. 

“Never, thought my lil’ sis would settle for less.” Kylo shrugged simply. 

“Come on Kylo, don’t be like that,” Poe sighed. Kylo again just shrugged. Finn just shook his head and held himself tighter. Poor Finn, this kid wasn’t made for a shit show like this. Poe cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

“I’m with the beautiful Jess-” 

“Beautiful? Poe do you need glasses?” Kylo cut Poe off.  Poe looked like he was going to smack Kylo. 

Hux laughed out loud and immediately regretted it. He was known for being an asshole, and while America loved it two years ago, his marketing team and himself agreed that Americans- more importantly American  _ Women-  _ wanted softer men, men who weren’t afraid to open up and speak their mind. Damn feminists. 

Poe settled back in his seat while murmuring “asshole” under his breath. Kylo seemed to bask in Hux’s short but loud laugh. Hux flushed slightly and tried to look away. 

“What about you carrot top?”  Kylo jutted his chin in a gesture towards Hux. 

“What about me?” Hux asked, his voice sounding higher than usual. Damn Kylo and his ability to turn Hux into a useless pile of flesh and bones. 

Kylo’s smirk deepened. Damn him. “Who are you with?” 

“Oh, Phasma and I are an item.” Hux hated hearing those words come out of his mouth. They sounded so gross. 

“Ya they’ve been solid since the first day, so I wouldn’t even try to break them up.”  Poe stated. 

Kylo sneered at Hux. The way that Kylo stared at Hux made him shiver, it was almost like he knew something that Hux didn’t. Maybe he was here to sabotage the couples. Either way, Hux didn’t like the way Kylo was staring at him. 

“What is your problem  _ Kylo? _ ” Hux spat. 

“Nothing, just shocked you’re interested in a woman.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

Kylo made an uninterested face before he simply shrugged. 

“At least I’m dating someone! There’s no more girls on this beach for you to date, and if there were, I’m confident that they wouldn’t want anything to do with you! So good luck to you and your useless date card!” Hux huffed. He got up to leave. Camera shot or not who gives a fuck? 

“Who says I have to use this card on a woman?” Kylo asked to Hux’s back. Hux flinched and cringed. He turned very slowly before squinting his eyes at Kylo. 

Kylo smiled showing off his perfect white teeth. He turned towards a red-faced Mitaka. 

“Mitaka, would you give me the pleasure of accompanying me? Just hanging out as bros.” Mitaka looked at Kylo then back at the camera crew. Mitaka sighed before nodding. 

“I don’t see why not. Nothing wrong with guys being dudes I suppose.” 

Kylo grinned devilishly at Hux. Hux grumbled, folded his arms, and pouted.

Kylo’s gorgeous sure, but he’s an asshole. 

And that only made Hux want him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh tbh I'm not too proud of this chapter. Idk what do you think?


	5. Hux has reached his limit.

“Hanging out as bros!” Hux mocked Kylo before he took a huge sip of his cocktail.

“Phasma, you should’ve been there! He’s such a fucking.. Ugh dick.”

“That’s the best you can come up with? Really?” Phasma replied.

Hux took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t tell what bothered him the most. That Kylo may be on to Hux’s sexuality, or that he didn’t ask him on the date. He would’ve said _no_ but.. It would’ve been nice to at least been asked.

“Look who’s back,” Jorge the bartender pointed towards the entrance of Paradise. Mitaka looked quite relaxed and he was wearing a lei. Kylo was wearing a straw hat and trailed behind him. He immediately caught Hux’s eyes and nodded at him. Hux shook with disgust and ordered a shot of vodka. 

This was getting ridiculous. Obviously Kylo knew that Hux was gay, so why hold back now? He might as well fuck the bastard.

He had two more cocktails and waited for the cameras to disperse before he went to go speak with Kylo Ren.

“You’re leaving me babe?” Phasma slurred. She was clearly entertained by this whole thing.

“I’ll be back sugartoes!” Hux called after her. He had important business to take care of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Hux and Phasma have this thing where they try to come up with terrible pet names for each other. Sugar toes is Hux's favorite for Phasma because she told him that one time while she was fucking someone they demanded that she put her foot in their mouth. The creep said that her pale complexion reminded them of sugar. 
> 
> So naturally that's what Hux started calling Phasma.


	6. Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut Up… Why don’t you sleep with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ಠ ͜ʖರೃ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to remind you that I'm not taking this seriously, so I don't intend for you to either.

The sun was setting when Kylo returned from his “date” with Mitaka. He hated to admit how much more beautiful the natural light made Hux look. The bastard. All Kylo wanted to do was toy with him. Get a lil rise out of him. He was tired of the bs. Hux was an asshole! He wanted to see that side of him more, the real side of him more. What Kylo wasn’t expecting was for Hux to barge into his suite demanding answers. Hux seemed to hesitate at the sight of Kylo. He was putting his mic away and- oh yeah he was shirtless. Hux stared for a moment, a really long and quiet moment. Kylo sighed. 

"Is there something you needed? Or are you just going to kee-"

“Listen here, you fatass,” Hux hiccuped, “And no- I don’t mean that you’re fat, I mean that your ass is fat. In a good way. It’sss a-uhm compliment.”

“Thank.. you?”

Kylo stared at Hux is disbelief… _Is he drunk?_ Hux was swaying from side to side and squinted his eyes like the sunlight was too much for him. He also seemed to be more honest, with Kylo.

“Woah there Huxxy, you need to sit down?” Kylo moved forward to help Hux sit down on his bed. Instead Hux closed and locked the door. He quickly spun them around and pushed Kylo against the door. Hux stared at Kylo, giving him a bit of an uncertain look. It didn’t last tho. Hux smirked and stuck his knee in between Kylo’s legs and expertly rubbed it against Kylo’s crotch. Kylo moaned and bit his lip.

“Do you know where the cameras are? In your room?” Hux asked casually.

“They’re-ah fuck do that again- they haven’t been-unf-installed yet.” Kylo gritted out. He hated how open and desperate he sounded. But he couldn’t help it. When it came to sex, he tended to show his true emotions. And even though Hux had barely done anything to him, he felt comfortable.

“Good, cuz I’m going to make you scream like a fucking whore.” Hux grabbed Kylo’s arms and twisted him, so that his face was against the bamboo door.

“Fucking do it, Carrot top!” Hux just chuckled at Kylo’s remark. He leaned into Kylo’s back and licked his earlobe before biting it. Kylo cursed. His ears were so damn sensitive, and most people didn’t bother with them during sex. Hux continued to kiss and bit his left ear before he moved onto the right one. Kylo’s face became a deep red and he could feel the heat creep around from his cheeks to his neck. Hux chuckled into Kylo’s neck at the sight.

“You’re blushing for me like a goddamn virgin, and I’ve barely done anything to you.”

Kylo’s sarcastic response was cut off when Hux dipped his finger into Kylo’s shorts. He trailed his finger against his crack, before he slid his shorts down to his thighs.

“Don’t move.” Hux ordered. Kylo whined in anticipation, and he couldn’t find it in himself to hate sounding so needy.

Hux squated and rubbed his hands over Kylo’s ass before slapping it a few times. Once Hux felt pleased at the sight of his handprints on Kylo’s bare ass he licked his lips and stared at Kylo. Kylo turned as best as he could in his current position and watched as Hux spread his tongue over his crack. Kylo moaned and thanked the gods that he turned off his mic before Hux got into his room. Hux pressed his tongue against but not quite inside of Kylo's crack. It was driving Kylo insane. Then Hux leaned his head from the lowest point of Kylo's asscrack to the very top right below his lowerback. Kylo shivered. 

"Hux.. Fuck me already."

"Ask me nicely." Hux murmured while continuing to eat Kylo's hole like a damn icecream cone. Kylo shook with pleasure and irritability. 

"Huxxy, can you fuck me please? I want your cock in me. I want you to cum on my inside of me, and then I wanna give you a blowjob, your cum dripping out of me as I stick your dick into my mouth. I'd blow you till you cum on my face. I'd lick it all up, pleasepleaseplease." Hux pulled back from Kylo's ass and stood up. Kylo turned around from the door, still buzzing with the need to cum. 

"On the bed." Hux instructed. Kylo all but ran to the bed, throwing off his shorts, underwear, and flip flops. He landed on the bed with a thud and sort of laid out modeling for Hux. Hux's eyes traveled down to Kylo's dick. He didn't get the chance to see it since he pressed Kylo against the door, but now that he was looking at it, he was speechless. It was long, slick with precome, and slightly red. Just the sight of it made Hux's mouth water. 

Hux buttoned down his shirt, and Kylo's eyes trailed down Hux's body.  _Damn, he's beautiful._ Kylo admired all of Hux's freckles and how creamy and soft he looked. He carefully placed his mic-which was off- and his shirt on the table in Kylo's room. Hux slowly slid his pants down his hips and kicked them off along with his sandals. He folded those then placed them on the table too. 

"Like what you see Kylo?" Hux teased, he sat on the bed and turned his legs so that he was straddling Kylo. He could feel Kylo's hard dick against his ass. Kylo bit his lip, his big brown eyes showing an emotion close to nervousness and openness. 

"Ben." 

"What?" Hux asked as he crawled over Kylo's body. 

"Ben, my umm. My real name is Ben. I'd prefer for you to call me Ben." Hux stared Kylo in the eyes before nodding. 

"Mmmm Kay. Beeeennnnnnn" Hux dragged out  ~~Kylo~~ Ben's name out like a prayer.

"I mean," Hux began to roll his hips so that his ass was grinding against Ben's leaking dick, "It's definitely not as sexy as Kylo, but it'll do." 

"Fuck you." Ben chuckled out. Hux laughed breathily. 

"Fuck me? Nahh, I'd rather fuck you!" Hux teased. Ben smiled then moaned. He arched his back as Hux rolled his ass perfectly. Hux bent down and pressed a small kiss on Ben's neck then bit harshly causing Ben to cry out. When Hux grounded deeper into Ben's penis and rolled his hips faster, Ben was 100% confident that he was going to cry. 

"Hux plllleeeeaassee, fuck me!" 

"God you're so needy, we're going to have to teach you patience for the next time we do this."

"Next time? As in y-yyou wanna do this again?" Ben stuttered. Hux immediately blushed and seemed to internally curse himself. 

"Do you have any lube?" 

Ben smiled at Hux's pathetic attempt to change the subject. He stuck his chin out to the nightstand next to his small bed. 

"Top drawer." Hux reached over and pulled out the bottle of "Tropical Island" flavored lube. He squirted some onto his fingers, before placing it on top of the nightstand. He coated his pink and hard dick with the flavored lube. 

"Hurry up and fuck m-ah!" Ben's request died off of his mouth as soon as Hux entered him. Hux slowly pressed into Ben. Getting use to the warmth and pleasure. Ben groaned and threw his head back on the soft and silk pillows.

Hux smirked and leaned back fully before slamming into Ben. He gave another groan. He tried to keep his volume down because he knew that the cameras were always watching. But he couldn't help it. Hux felt so fucking good. 

Hux grabbed underneath Ben's legs and held them in the air so that he could fuck Ben more properly. 

"Jesus Christ. Your cock feels so good." Ben whined. 

"If only I knew I could shut you up with a cock up your ass. I would've fucked you sooner." Hux ran his hands up and down Ben's legs. He sat a more brutal pace and completely ate up all of Ben's moans. 

"Fuck-yesyesyesyes!" Ben sat up on his elbows and gripped the sheets tighter. 

"Was this your plan Hux? To fuck me while the crew films the noises outside?" 

Hux grunted. Ben's words were having a powerful effect on Hux and he didn't know how to handle it. He dropped Ben's legs, and the damn bastard wrapped his legs around Hux so that he'd pound deeper into him. Hux would've slowed down his pace just to piss Ben off, but Ben felt so good. 

Ben's moans raised in pitch and volume as Hux slowly wrapped his thin fingers around Ben's flushed and leaking cock. It only took a few tugs before Ben grunted. His hole clenching around Hux's dick as he came. 

"Fffuuucckk" Ben murmured. His cum landing on chest and a little got on his chin. Hux continued to pound into him. Seeking his own pleasure. He bent down and licked Ben's cum. The sight of what Hux was doing was almost than enough to get Ben's dick back up.

Ben's hole felt oversensitive as Hux continued but it didn't matter. He wanted Hux to come inside him. 

"Come on Hux fucking pound into me. Break me. I can take it." Ben gritted. Hux moaned and shook with pleasure as his orgasm overtook him. 

Ben had never felt so full, so satisfied. Hux collapsed on top of him. They stayed there like that. Taking comfort in the warmth of each other. A silent want and need coming was hanging in the air though. Ben tensed as lifted Hux's body off of him and got off the bed. Hux had fucked him better than he thought.

"Where are you going?" Hux asked timidly. Ben smiled as he lowered himself onto his knees.  

"To fulfill my fantasy." Ben stared simply. He motioned for Hux to move closer to him. 

Hux rolled his eyes but crawled to the end of the bed. He let his legs dangle over the edge. Ben stared Hux in the eyes as he lifted Hux's left leg over his shoulder. 

"God your cum feels so good dripping out of me." Ben told Hux as he took Hux's semi hard penis into his mouth.

Hux gasped both at Ben's statement and how good Ben's mouth felt. It was so warm and Ben definitely knew what he was doing. He licked Hux's tip before plunging back down on Hux's dick. Hux shook with pleasure and he threaded his hands through Ben's hair in order to keep himself upright. 

It didn't take long for Hux to feel like he was going to cum. Ben had put his dick in his hands from the sounds that were coming from him. 

"B-ben, ohmygod you feel so fucking good. You're such a slut for my cum aren't you?" Ben nodded and gripped himself tighter. Hux relished the wet and obscene sounds coming from Ben's mouth. 

"God yes Ben. Fuck you're perfect." 

Ben's eyes widened and he came into his hand. 

The sight of Ben coming was enough to push Hux over the edge. 

"Ah-fuck, I'm cumming, Ben I'm cummi-" Ben slid Hux's dick out of his mouth with a loud POP. 

"What the hell you ass!"

"I want you to cum on my face!" 

Hux squinted at Ben before he grunted. He was so close and the only thing that mattered now was the sweet release that he knew was coming. 

Hux tugged at his penis a few times before cumming on Ben's face. He squirmed around trying to get it everywhere. On his long nose, his soft and red-from blowing Hux-lips, his eyelash. He even managed to get some of it on Ben's impossibly large ears.

Hux sighed as he lowered himself back onto the mattress. He lifted his leg off of Ben's shoulders. Ben smiled at Hux, watching his breath slowly return to normal

Ben licked his lips tasting some of Hux's cum. 

"Do you wanna clean my face off?"

Ben asked sheepishly. Hux chuckled and sighed a disgusting underneath his breath. He slid off of the bed and onto the floor with Ben. Ben pulled him into his lap as Hux licked his own cum. Savoring the taste. When Ben's face was clean both men smiled and stared at each other. Hux slowly leaned back, he needed to get up and clean himself off. Go and try and salvage his now surely ruined reputation. 

But Ben scooped Hux up and dropped him on the bed like he weighed nothing. Hux shrieked. 

"BEN! Put me down you arse!" Ben chuckled. 

"Nahh, it's time to go to sleep." Ben got into bed with him and threw the covers over them. 

Hux hadn't realized that it had gotten dark. _How long has he been inside with Ben?_ He really didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and feel the warmth of Ben- no. Hux was here for business. He had a bright future one that didn't include Ben.

"Ben, I should go. I don't know why my handlers haven't come looking for me yet. I can't be outed on national television." Ben tightened his grip around Hux's waist. He kissed him of the forehead and sighed.

"Who cares?" Ben asked, making the situation sound easy. 

Hux felt calm. He felt carefree. Yea.. 

Who cares?


	7. Muffins and Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning; Hux is verrry much in the closet in this fic. And while he knows that he's gay, he hasn't really accepted himself yet. This fic sort of goes into some issues he's having. And this and the next chapter may be difficult for some to read!

"I care!" Hux murrmers as we wakes up. He scratches his eyes and sretches. His head is pounding and something doesn't feel right. He sits up and wraps the covers around him, while he takes in his surroundings. Warm Bed. Lube on the nightstand. Lube...on the night stand!?  
Oh fuck. _shitshitshitshitshit_.

  
Deciding to have unprotected sex with Ben after being slightly drunk and horny was a terrible mistake. Well, not too terrible. His body felt nice and alive. He hasn't slept that well in years. Insomnia and terrible dreams usually keep him up. He told himself that it wasn't because he was sharing a bed with the impossible Ben, whatever his fucking last name is, it was because he had decent sex. Life changing and soul ascending sex his mind corrected. Hux groaned and sighed. He glanced at the clock. _6:54_

  
If he hurried he could get out of here, quietly. Most of Paradise didn't wake up till 8. That meant no crew, and none of the other contestants would be up, so Hux could deal questions later. He'd have to come up with some story as to why he'd spent the last few hours in Paradise with Ben and not with "the love of his life" aka Phasma. He still felt like something was off. No handler came looking for them, there were no cameras around, secretly filming them and their noises. Surely the executive producer would've spoken to the two about having them come out on national tv. This was HUGE, and it seemed like no one noticed... or no one knew?

  
Ben singing creep in the shower cut off his train of thoughts. A small smile crept up on his face when he heard Ben. Hux immediately told himself to frown. He took a deep breathe in and stretched before he got off of the bed and started to pick up his clothes. His face became red from the memories of last night. The way he came onto Ben, the way he came inside of Ben. Hux told himself to forget those things.

  
"Oh hey Carrot top, you're up." The sound of Ben's voice startled him. Hux turned to see Ben with his hair tied up, and a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still wet and there was water slowly dripping down his body. Hux could honest to God feel his mouth water as his eyes landed on Ben's abs. Focus..

  
"Yes, Well. I um can't just lounge around all day. Haha"

  
Ben made a confused face as he walked over to the bed. He sat down and reached into the drawer to get some lotion.

  
"You're on a show where your job is literally to lounge around all day." Ben retorted. Grinning at Hux.

  
Hux pulled on his boxers and pants.

  
"Ya well.."

"Right, hey listen. I got you a muffin!" Ben pointed to the table where a large Banana Nut muffin sat. There was a cup of coffee next to it. Hux felt that tug in his stomach and heart again. Almost like he had indigestion.

Hux bit his lip before he spoke. "Yes, well thank you for the breakfast pastry but I must be off."

"Off?" Ben asked as he tied the top of his hair into braids. "But it's not even eight yet. No one's awake, and I thought that we could have breakfast." Ben winked at Hux. Damn him and his adorable braids and perfect body. Damn this fucking show. But most of all, damn Hux for doing this to himself. He's tired of pretending to be Mr. Charming, he's tired of trying to get his father's fucking approval, he's tired of acting like some straight prick who's just so excited about pussy. He's so fucking tired of it all.

"Ya?! Well you thought wrong!" Hux's voice came out clipped and annoyed. His accent didn't help, it made him sound like some cartoon villain.

"Where do you think we are, Ben? This isn't a vacation! this-" Hux gestured wildly around him, "this is a show. A reality tv show where men and women fall in love with people of the opposite sex and gender identity. We can't keep doing this! I-" Hux sighed and looked Ben right in the eyes, "This was a mistake."

Hux paused for a second before adding, "I don't even like you."

Ben didn't say anything but watched as Hux threw on his shirt and left. The door slamming.

All those years of therapy and breathing exercises, and not a damn one helped Ben now. He growled before he stomped over to the table and flipped it over.

He picked the muffin off of the ground and threw it into the wall. He watched as the muffin splattered on the wall and slid to the floor.

_Wait, what was he doing?_

He was directing all his anger internally, which is "self destructive' What he should be doing is directing all of his anger and frustration at the one bastard who hurt his feelings. Ben smirked as he watched Hux walk back to his suite.

Huh, maybe all of those bullshit classes and coping skills he's learned _can_ help him. If there's one thing Ben's learned from Anger Management, it's that acting calm and collected is what's best for his mental health.

Ya, he could act calm and collected as he screwed up Hux's day and made the remainder of Paradise a living hell for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, the chapters are getting longer because the story now has an actual plot! Mwa ha ha ha haaaa!  
> Anyway, I hope you like it so far! As always, comments are greatly appreciated! <3


	8. Fucking notice me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH!!! Sorry for the late update! So even though this fic is basically finished, I have to edit as I go along, and I'm in school rn... sooooo I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! I also don't think that this is only going to be 12 chapters... maybe 13?? idek. Heheh 
> 
> Anyways... I REALLY hope you like this fic! If you do, please reblog the moodboard for this fic! (link can be found at the bottom)

Hux walked out of Ben’s room feeling weird. He  _ should  _ feel content and off the hook, but instead he felt confused and unsure of what the future holds. 

But his feelings don’t matter, what matters is the show and making sure his father’s business gets the publicity it needs. 

Wait- Hux paused to look around himself. There were no cameras, no crew members begging to know where he had been all night.

Hux paced towards the bar, and when he saw the look on Phasma’s face, he realized something must be wrong. Very wrong. 

 


	9. Mama Didn't Raise No Fool!

Phasma isn't a dumbass. The minute she sees Hux, she knows where he's been. And who he's been doing. But she also knew that now was the time to strategize. Hux wasn't going to like what she had to say. 

Hux approached the bar and sat down before ordering a water from Jorge. When he got the water he took huge gulps of it. Phasma watched him nervously as he moved the cup away from his mouth and onto the bar counter. 

"Well?" Hux asked expectantly. Phasma sighed and took a sip of her vodka- hey it might be 8 in the morning, but with all the shit going on the girl needed her drank. 

"There's really no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it...." Hux looked nervously at Phasma anxiously waiting. 

"Finn proposed to Rey last night, and they've decided to have the wedding at Paradise. It'll be televised live... tonight." 

"FUCKING BLOODY HELL" Hux threw the water onto the sand hoping for it to crack but unfortunately it just rolled, only adding to his anger. 

After all this time of pretending. All the lies he's had to tell American people every Monday and Tuesday nights. Just.. thrown away. Finn and Rey getting married live is all every goddamn housewife in America will be talking about for the next few MONTHS. The network will make MILLIONS! Hux can't ask Phasma to marry him now... He'll look like a fraud. A scam. A copycat. He felt his heart dip in his chest. His father would be so displeased with the lack of publication, he probably  _won't_ get the spin-off tv show that he had planned for him and Phasma. 

Everything he had worked so hard for and on... all gone. Ruined in a matter of a few hours. 

And it was almost as if the universe wasn't done fucking with him. Because right at that moment Ben, the gorgeous motherfucker had the audicity to strut towards Hux and Phasma. 

Wearing nothing but a fucking speedo. 

Hux craves death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, Hux is SUCH an overdramatic ASSHOLE. AND I LOVE HIM FOR IT!!! HHAHA I hope that you like these two chapter updates!


	10. Breaking News: 2 Adults Are Acting Like Children Because They Refuse to Talk It Out... More at Eleven!

Ben smirked the minute he saw Hux’s flushed and flustered face. Ben never thought that he was attractive, but he'd been told by many lovers that he has a body of a Greek god. Ben often time, will use his long limbed, shredded, and tan body to get what he wants.

And he wants Hux.

“Hey Hux.” Ben greeted Hux sarcastically as he approached the bar.

“Hey. Kylo.” Hux gritted.

“Is there anything you would like, señor Kylo?” Jorge the bartender asked.

Ben shook his head, “No thank you. I wouldn't wanna get drunk and fuck someone, I have class.”

Hux's hand shook, and Phasma loudly sucked the fuck out of her cocktail through her straw.

“Class, ha! You wouldn't know what class is, even if it fucked the shit out of you!” Kylo shook with anger.

Hux smirked thinking that he had won whatever thing they had going on.


	11. Ooohhh woowww She Actually Updated This Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the story's getting interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add another chapter to this fic... I know, I know I'm sorry! Haha, but the next chapter will be posted shortly!

Oh how wrong Hux was. All day Ben would mutter some snarky comment and Hux would flush and respond with more harshness. 

Ben didn't even stop when the cameras started rolling. Hux had to try and act even nicer than he usually did because of Finn and Rey's wedding. It was the wedding of the fucking year and Hux wanted to kill himself. 

The ceremony was over the top, it was on the beach in front of the beautiful Mexican sunset. There were real live doves that waited to be released. ABC obviously hired some florists and there were Dahlias scattered in the sand, creating a sort of walkway for Rey to walk down on. 

Finn stood at the altar looking quite dapper. He wore a nice white button up with nice white pants. It was simple but elegant. When Rey walked down the aisle, Hux swore that he could hear the American Housewives sighs and aaahhs, at the sight of Rey’s dress. Like Finn, it was simple but elegant. It was a strapless dress with pink lace throughout the dress. She had her hair down and curled. Finn looked like he was going to cry. Hux rolled his eyes. 

This whole goddamn thing was ridiculous. But it's what Hux knew America wanted, it's what his father wanted, but it wasn't what he wanted. 

He sniffled and looked down at the sand. 

He ignored Jorge the bartender saying that he now pronounced Finn and Rey as husband and wife.  

\---

After the ceremony, all Hux wanted was to be left alone and get drunk. 

But apparently, the universe figured that that was asking for too much. 

Hux ignored Ben as he plopped down on the stool next to his. 

"So h-"

"Please! Not now _Ben_ , just let me enjoy my drink!" Hux spat, he threw his head back and chugged down his shot. Ben snorted next to him. 

"Let you "enjoy" your drink. Sure just like how I let you enjoy your cock straight up my ass last night!" Hux stood up sharply, the stool squeaking. Everyone turned toward the two and all conversations ceased. Hux threw his glass at Kylo's completely toned chest, the shot glass did nothing but bounce off of his firm abb. 

Hux could feel tears prick the back of his eyes. 

"Hux, I.. I'm sorry-"

Hux slapped him right in the face. 

And ran off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only three more chapters guys... this will the be the longest multichapter fic that I've actually finished! All un-betad! WHOO HOO!!! <333


	12. This is Where Shit Gets Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic Slur
> 
> I actually teared up writing this.

Ben insisted everyone to stay where they are, that he'd be the one to look for Hux. 

Ben ran in the general direction where Hux had run off to, he hoped he could find him. 

He had to tell apologize. 

\---

Hux laid back in the sand and breathed in, considering what he'd just done. Luckily they weren't filming, so no one would see him slap Ben, but he could've just impacted how everyone on Paradise saw him. He knew that they already didn't like him, but now?

He didn't know what they could be thinking. 

How had everything gone from complete order to absolute shit in a matter of two days. 

"Hux!" 

Hux sat up sharply at the sound of his name, and squinted his eyes. He sat further back, it wasn't like anyone would find him. He had hidden himself carefull-

"There you are! What're you doing under there?!" 

Hux jumped slightly back at the sight of Ben entering his view. 

"Hux, come on. Come on out." 

Hux glared at him.

"I'm not asking you to come out of the closet Hux, just under this rock!"

Hux pouted and scooted even further back into his little hole. 

"Fine!" Ben huffed, he crawled in and laid on his side, facing Hux. This was the only way he could really fit anyway. 

Neither said anything, and eventually Ben cleared his throat. 

"Look, Hux. I'm sorry okay? You pissed me off, and instead of communicating with you, I took my anger out on you. I do that alot. I did that to Rey, to my family back at home, and now to you."

Ben let a breath out, waiting for Hux to respond. Finally he did. 

"You know Ben, when I was voted off of The Bachelorette. I didn't care. I didn't even like whatever her name was. I was there simply to promote my father's business. I was "charming" I was sarcastic." He turned to face Ben, "I was a threat. At first I hated the entire process of the show, and wanted to get voted off as soon as possible, but then I fell in love." 

Ben's eyebrows raised. 

"Not with the bachelorette you dumbass, I'm pretty gay."

Ben chuckled, and Hux found himself joining in, "No, I fell in love with Jake Green."

Ben's eyes widened, "Jake Green?! But he was-"

"The finalist, and the bachelorette's fiancee, I know. We, we had told each other that no matter what happened, after the show we'd move away and marry. Even if it wasn't completely legal back then." 

"What happened?" Ben asked carefully. 

"Well Ben, he had won. He'd won the Bachelorette, and when it time came for us to run away, he umm. He abandoned me. He told me that he couldn't be in love with a faggot, and that I was nothing more than a hole for him to shove his dick in." 

Hux felt tears, years and years of tears slide down his cheeks. 

"I, i'm not good with my emotions Ben. Love, and feelings. Caring for people you know? I'd stop feeling attraction to people all together after what happened to me."

Ben reached up and whipped some of Hux's tears away. Hux leaned against the touch. 

"But then you came along, and I found myself flustered. You're very beautiful Ben, and annoying, and a huge ass," Ben pinched Hux lightly at all the teasing, Hux sniffled and chuckled, "But you're beautiful, and I was... scared." 

Hux turned towards Ben, his eyes sparkling, "Ben, I'm sorry. For what I said, for how I acted."

Ben smiled, "We were both assholes to one another, but I'd rather us be assholes to others together." 

Hux laughed, "Ya I'd like that." 

\---

They spent the rest of the afternoon, talking and just getting to know each other. 

 "So.. Armitage..."

"Oh GOD! Please not my first name!" Hux laughed, Kylo could feel his laughter against his chest. Since it had gotten colder, Hux had decided to lay on top of Kylo. 

"I like lit! It sounds royal," Ben reassured. 

"No I think your stage name is waaayyy more interesting." 

"Jesus." 

"Why the fake name?"

"I didn't want this show leading back to my personal life. 

"Oh you're life as a tv watcher?" Hux teased. 

\---

"What was it like to find out that Rey was your half-sister?" 

Ben breathed in, "Well, I wasn't even attracted to her, so... that's good!" Both him and Hux laughed. 

"No, it was just the way that it was done, that was so wrong." 

"Remind me of that again."

"Basically it was a group date, and the theme for that week was culture-"

"Ahhh yes, and then they drew blood to test your family genes or whatever, and the results came back that you two were related," Hux chuckled, "How could I forget?" 

"It was such a mess!" 

"It was hilarious!" 

\---

"Why'd you come back?" Ben asked Hux. They were both laying on their side, lazily running their hands through each other's hair.

 Hux sighed, "I honestly don't know. I mean the simple answer would be to promote my father's business, but I'm just now realizing that I don't even give a shit about his goddamn business." 

Ben kissed Hux's forehead. 

"I don't even like guns." Hux admitted, he could feel Ben's smile against his forehead.

"Then what do you like?" 

Hux froze, no one's ever asked him what he wanted,  _and meant it._

"Promise me you won't laugh."

Ben's eyes shifted, "Okkkaaayyy..." he said wearily. 

"I kinda.. wanna teach aerobics." 

Silence. 

"You promised that you wouldn't laugh!" Hux lightly pushed Ben's chest. 

"No, I was just thinking about how good your ass would look in those tiny shorts."

"Shut up."

Ben chuckled lightly, "I think you should go for it. Seriously."

"Really?" 

Ben nodded and nervously bit his lip. 

"But what about the show? Phasma? And everything?"

"I have a plan, but first, I wanna blow you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story has been nothing but jokes and FINALLY I get to the part where the plot builds up! 
> 
> I sincerely hope that y'all enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> This:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> is sort of where Hux was hiding, like that little nook? I couldn't explain it in the writing, so I figured I'd add a visual representation.


	13. <3

Hux inhaled sharply as Ben wrapped his tongue around his leaking head. 

"Fuucccckkk," Hux groaned and threaded his hands through Ben's hair. Ben smirked, he wrapped one hand around the base of Hux's dick, and the other cupped Hux's balls. 

"Ben, fuck!" Hux exclaimed as Ben slid down on Hux's entire length. It was when Ben's nose was in Hux's trimmed pubic hair that Hux's brain short circuited. 

"Ben, fuck I'm gonna come, Ben, I'-" Hux shuddered, and pulled on Ben's hair. Ben swallowed all of it. 

"Come here you doofus," Hux tugged on Ben's hair and lead him towards his mouth. Ben kissed Hux like it was still a shock that he was even allowed to touch him. Hux loved tasting himself from Ben's tongue. 

Hux pulled back and smiled brightly, "Here, let me do you!" He cupped Ben's hard dick through his shorts and Ben opened his mouth, his breath hot on Hux's face. He jerked back and grabbed Hux's wrist. 

"Wait, I have to tell you the plan first." 

Hux pouted, "How about you tell me all about your brilliant plan while I ride you like a maniac?" 

Ben's eyebrows raised, and well.. How could he refuse an offer like that. 

The two crawled out of the little nook where they were hiding and stretched. It was completely dark now, and Hux was sure that everyone was wondering where they were, and were wanting to at least talk to them. 

Ben lead Hux the back way to his room, and the two -giggling and whispering like a bunch of teenagers who were out past curfew- opened Ben's window and climbed in. 

Hux immediately threw Ben down on the bed and began doing exactly what he said. 

Riding Ben's long and perfect dick like a fucking maniac. Ben told him his plan in between pants and the plan was. 

Well it was stupid, it was going to get them in a heap of trouble. 

It was exactly what Hux wanted. 

\---

Hux snuck out of Ben's room early the next morning and the first thing he did was meet with his handler. She was a short sweet African woman who would cuss you out in a hot second if you were doing something wrong. Hux knew she was doing this for a paycheck, but she seemed to genuinely want who she was looking over to succeed not just on the show, but in life as well. She was there when everything went down during Hux’s season, and although she didn’t know the details, she was always there for him and very supportive. 

“Hey Maz,” He greeted her in the confessional area. 

“Hi Runaway, when did you get back?” 

“A few hours ago, I’m sorry for scaring you and probably everyone else like that. I guess I had my first melt down.” 

“You don’t have meltdowns Hux.” Maz deadpanned. 

Hux nervously smiled, “Yea, I’m fine now. B- Kylo and I talked it out.”

Maz raised her eyebrow, “Talked it out?” 

“Yep.” Hux looked everywhere except at Maz. 

Maz sighed and patted his knee, “Hux stop the bullshit, okay?” 

Hux was shocked, “Maz, I, what?” 

“Listen you may be able to fool all of these idiots, but you can’t fool me, you clearly have some feelings for Kylo, and he for you. I’ve seen hundreds of fake ass couples come through here and claim what they have is real, and that they’re madly in love. It’s all crap. But you and Kylo have… well something. Will you two make it? Who’s to say? What’s important is that he likes you, and you clearly are into him. I say go for it!” 

Hux smiled at her and nodded briefly. 

“Plus Hux, this is my last season with this shitshow, I could care less what happens.”

“Your last season Maz?! You’re retiring.” 

Maz nodded and smiled, “I’ve fallen in love, and I’m getting old, I’m tired of being surrounded by drama all day.” 

Hux nodded, he could understand that. He bent down and did something he rarely does. 

He hugged Maz. 

She seemed just as shocked and patted his back. 

“Thank you Maz, for everything.” 

“Of course Hux,” he heard her sigh and then she whispered in his ears, “Go get em tiger.”

\---

Hux quickly explained the plan to Phasma as they dressed for their engagement scene. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Hux, if this is what you want, then I’m all for it.” 

“Phasma, you are truly a friend. I do love you, you know that right?” 

Phasma smirked, “Of course I do!” 

“I have something to tell you Hux,” 

“What?’ He bent down to tie his dress shoes. 

“Mitaka and I are dating!” 

Hux turned and made a face at her, “Alright, when did this happen!?” 

“Right around the time Kylo showed up, I knew you were gonna be  _ occupied  _ with him, and I started talking to Mitaka.” 

Hux gave her a thumbs up, and smiled to himself, he really was happy for her. It was rare for Hux to feel just overall so happy. He was happy for himself, for his friends, and for once his future. 

He turned towards Phasma and beamed, she really looked stunning in a simple but elegant white dress, she was already taller than him, but with her heels she practl towered over him. She grabbed his hand and nodded. 

“LET’S GO KICK SOME ASS!” She screamed, he laughed and walked out. Right into the cameras, and what is probably the dumbest thing he’ll ever be proud to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! One more chapter! One mORE CHAPTER! ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!


	14. Jimmy Kimmel LIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ABC owns Bachelor and Jimmy Kimmel.. so I thought... ehh why not?

_Three Months Later..._

FROM HOLLYWOOD, IT'S JIMMY KIMMEL LIVE BACHELOR EDITION

TONIGHT;

AMERICA'S SWEETHEARTS FINN AND REY 

AMERICA'S CONTROVERSY KYLO AND HUX 

AND MUSIC FROM LADY GAGA 

WITH CLETO AND CLETONES 

AND NOW... NOBODY MOVE.... HERE'S....

JIMMY KIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!!!

* * *

 

Hux gripped Ben's hand backstage. Ben peered over at Hux and smiled. He bent down and kissed Hux's cheek. 

Hux beamed against the feeling of Ben's warm mouth. Behind them someone cleared their throats. They turned and saw a techie glancing nervously at them. 

"You two are on in two." 

Both men nodded. 

"Are you nervous?" Hux asked Ben monitoring his response. 

Ben shook his head no. 

"I'm happy I get to do this with you." 

Hux smiled at that. 

The stage hand returned practically bright red in the face, "You're on in 10...9...8..7..6..5..4..3..2..GO!" 

They could hear an announcer's voice over their heads, "Ladies and gentleman, after the break, we meet with Hux and Kylo the two men who shocked America!"

Hux walked confidently continuing to hold Ben's hand as the studio audience cheered. Jimmy was presenting them and they smiled and waved at the audience. 

"AND CUT!"

The cameras stopped rolling, Hux figured they had three minutes or so before Jimmy would ask them a bunch of questions.. _live_ some part of Hux's brain reminded. 

Jimmy walked forward and greeted the two. 

"Kylo! Hux! Long time no see! How's it going?" 

"It's going great actually!" Ben supplied, he turned and gave Hux a small smile. 

"Yes, we're fine. We're happy to be here."

"And hey, we're happy to have you!" Jimmy smiled at the two before pointing to where they'd be sitting down in a few minutes. 

"So here's where the two of you will be seated, I'm going to ask you a few questions about the process of Bachelor in Paradise. I'm  _definitely_ going to ask you about the finale! Everyone's dying to know about that, and umm maybe about your lives now, if you two still talk to any other people from your season now, that sort of thing." 

Hux nodded, "Ready when you are Jimmy." 

"That's the spirit! And that's good because we're on in one minute and 20 seconds." 

Ben quickly sat down and Hux sat closely next to him. Someone from the run crew brought them water and they quickly drank it. 

Hux inhaled sharply. 

"Nervous?" Ben asked. Hux shook his head no. 

"You're with me, so I'm fine." Hux squeezed Ben's knee quickly and plastered a smile back on his face as they went live. 

Jimmy smiled into the camera, "I'm here with Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren, two men who quite literally shocked America, also the first two openly gay people ever to be on any sort of Bachelor show." 

"I can assure you Jimmy that there are more of us," Hux joked. The audience laughed and Jimmy did too. 

"Ya, well that's what I wanna know. How did you two like connect? I mean we as an audience watching can only assume that there are cameras constantly. And Kylo you came late  _very_ late into the season. How did your relationship form I guess is the question." 

Hux peered at Ben to answer this one and he grinned, "Well Jimmy, when you've done any sort of Bachelor show, you learn how to live around and away from cameras that's for sure," the audience chuckled lightly at that, "When Hux and I first met, we hated each other." 

The audience gasped in shock and Hux nodded his head, confirming that indeed, when they first met they absolutely hated each other. Jimmy's mouth fell wide open. 

"It's true!" Ben held out his arms and nodded again 

"Well, I think we're all shocked at that! So how did you two go from hate to love? I mean you two love each other right?" 

The audience laughed wildly, and Hux and Ben shared a private laugh at that. 

"Of course we do! It umm, I can't really explain how it happened if I'm honest with you Jimmy, it just sort of did. We talked a lot when the cameras weren't rolling and we left paradise, not in love but very interested in each other." Ben stated. 

"Yes, sort of like in the, "I really like you" stages of a relationship." Hux added. 

Jimmy nodded, "Yes, let's talk about  _how_ you two left. It was, well... It was quite the scandal if we're all honest here!" 

Hux and Ben laughed. Ben glanced at Hux to answer this one and Hux sighed. 

"Yea."

Jimmy laughed at Hux's short response, "Well okay. Phasma was in on it, so it wasn't like she didn't know that I was going to leave her at the alter." 

Jimmy and the audience laughed. "I'm sure everyone's seen this clip of Hux leaving Phasma and Paradise, but here it is again." 

Hux watched as the clip played on the screen in front of him, he smiled widely as he got to relive the very moment that changed his life  _for good._

* * *

 

Hux and Phasma were holding hands and walked towards the tiny altar where Hux was  _supposed_ to propose.  The cameras were rolling, and this was a live episode. 

When they got to the alter, Hux shifted and turned, taking both of Phasma's hands. He let out a breath that he was holding. The camera crew assumed it was because he was nervous to propose, but Hux was nervous for an entirely different reason. 

"Phasma. You are an amazing woman. You have been with me since day one. I've taken great pleasure in getting to know who you are. You have become more than a love to me, you've become a friend." Hux and Phasma teared up at that, Hux's words weren't for the camera. They were honest and true. 

"And it is for that reason that I cannot propose to you." 

One of the cameramen actually gasped. 

"Not now not ever, and it's because-" 

Ben came driving onto the beach in a golf cart there was a giant rainbow flag tied to the back of it flapping wildly in the wind. There was rainbow glitter all over it and Ben was wearing sunglasses and a rainbow tee shirt. He drove to where the two were standing, the producers looked heated. 

"Because I'm gay. Gay as fuck, and I like Kylo. I like that asshole a lot." Hux hugged Phasma tightly, he could feel her smile, when the two broke apart he laughed.

"Phasma I love you, keep in touch kay?"

Phasma gave him finger guns, "You've got it my friend!"

Hux threw his mike pack off and jumped into the cart and giggled as Ben blasted  _Boys, Boys, Boys_ as the two drove off of Paradise. 

* * *

 

When the clip stopped playing the audience cheered loudly for the two and Jimmy even clapped. 

"I mean can you guys imagine our shock as audiences. It was funny, but also kind of sweet? We've never had or seen any sort of LGBTQ+ representation on any of these sorts of shows, it meant something for many people watching." 

Hux and Ben nodded, "Yea, I think that's why we sort of wanted to do it. It wasn't just a way for Hux to come out but it was sort of a statement as well. I mean it's 2016 and there hasn't been a Black, Mexican, Asian, Native, Pacific Islander, or like you said, openly LGBTQ+ Bachelor or Bachelorette. Representation really does matter, and Hux and I hope that the network changes who they select."

Hux nodded with Ben, "One could even say that we aren't representation enough. We're just two white gay guys! That's not a lot of representation either."

Jimmy nodded with the two, "I think you two are right, it is strange that all of the Bachelors and Bachelorettes have been white people with tans. They all kinda look the same, and there's just not much to offer there."

The audience clapped in agreement with Hux, Ben and Jimmy. 

"I wanna know, whose idea was it?" 

Hux used his thumb to point at Ben and Ben grinned. 

"Everything?! Even the golf cart?!" Jimmy asked. 

Ben and Hux laughed at that. 

"Well, why don't you tell us about it, I mean we're all dying to know." Jimmy smiled at Ben, encouraging him.

"Right, haha well like Hux said, Phasma was in on it. Phasma is probably Hux's closest friend, and he would never do that to her, she fully supported the idea, and what the cameras don't show is her clapping and cheering loudly."

"That's right the broadcast just stopped!" Jimmy chuckled. 

"Well, I did cuss live on national television!" Hux supplied, members of the audience chuckled lightly at that. 

"So she knew that you were gay?" Jimmy asked Hux.

Hux nodded, "Yep the  _whole_ time. We figured if we paired up and just gave each other our rose no one could vote us off. It was a win win for both of us."

"Wow," Jimmy seemed genuinely shocked. 

"How is she?" 

"Phasma?! Oh she's doing great! She and Mitaka are dating now, and she's now a handler for Bachelor. She just couldn't stay away. I think the thing is people go to Bachelor to find love, and I ended up finding it with not only Kylo, but with Phasma. I honestly do love her. She's an amazing person and friend." 

The audience aww'd at that and clapped. 

"What about you two, how are you guys doing?" 

Ben cut in this time, "Peachy."

The audience aww'd and giggled. 

"Everything's just perfect in our lives right now Jimmy." Hux stated honestly. 

"Perfect?" Jimmy asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ben and Hux nodded, "Perfect" they said in unison, as they held each other's hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ben truly live happily ever after! 
> 
> (In case you were wondering, Hux moved to LA where Ben is living, and he opened up his own lil aerobics gym. It's doing wonderfully, and many attend it. Ben is still a professional tv watcher, but he goes to Hux's gym everyday to maintain his "shape" the two got a cat.. Millicent... ahah and Phasma and Mitaka are doing great! They both work for Bachelor and love their new lives. Finn and Rey are happily married, a baby on the way! Poe didn't propose to Jessika during the finale. Jessika is dating again and Poe is off doing whatever Poe does. Maz is retired and living happily with her beau.)
> 
> I am so shocked that I have actually completed one of my multi-chapter fics! *side eyes the other five and the one I haven't touched since May...  
> Anyway, I am truly honored and touched that this fic has received so many comments, kudos, and compliments!  
> Thank you so much to those who supported this fic, and to those of who subscribed! Y'all rock. 
> 
> There is a [Playlist](http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/hell-in-paradise) and a [Moodboard](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/149566729296/oforlikelalune-the-bachelor-in-paradise-kylux) for this fic.
> 
> My tumblr is [oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/), if anyone wants to chat!
> 
> Thank you sm to everyone who read and enjoyed this fic, it means so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAYYYEEEE I hoped you liked it! Hahaa, I stayed up all night/day writing it, and I'm so proud of it!
> 
> There's a playlist for this fic: http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/hell-in-paradise  
> And a moodboard: http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/post/149490337805/the-bachelor-in-paradise-kylux-au-that-no-one  
> And here's my tumblr! http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lmfao, since this wasn't beta-d and I was exhausted when I wrote this... PLLLZZZZ tell me if there's a mistake! You can inbox me on tumblr about it! <33


End file.
